


We are eternal

by andybean92



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: +18, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut, Soulmates, Tharn is a dom, Type is a brat, Type's dad is kinda of a dick, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andybean92/pseuds/andybean92
Summary: Type wishes his father would accept Tharn especially as he plans to spend the rest of his life with the man. But a trip home and a scheming father leaves the relationship in trouble. Can Tharn find a way to get Type's father to finally like him and can Type save his relationship before it is too late?
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 42
Kudos: 548





	1. Chapter 1

Type stepped out of the shower, the condensation thick enough that it turned their small bathroom into a sauna. Wiping a quick hand across the mirror he casually observed himself. He looked more like a man now, having grown more handsome and less boyish since entering university five years ago. The hard edges he had carried his entire life worn down to someone softer and warmer. And it was all thanks to the man who owned his heart entirely. Wrapping a towel around his slim waist he moved out of the warm fog into the apartment he shared with his boyfriend. They had moved to a bigger place a few months previously, having finally graduated and needed more space for their growing lives. The living room was dark except for the fish tank in the corner and the sleep button on the tv. Frowning he padded over to their bedroom hoping to find Tharn there but the bed was perfectly made and the man was nowhere to be found. With a growl, Type grabbed his phone from where it was charging and grimaced when he saw the two missed calls and four texts from Tharn. He clicked on the last voice mail.

“Hi love, listen I’m gonna be late tonight. We had to rerecord one of the songs and then I have to run to the office to grab some files for a client…” his voice cut out as he attempted to stifle a yawn and Type couldn’t help but feel a mixture of frustration and guilt at the sound.

“Mmm, I let some money on the side for food. I’ll eat at the office so grab yourself whatever. Love you!”

With a frustrated groan, Type fell back onto the bed pouting up at the roof. He hated sulking and it seemed like lately, he was doing more than he would like. He was worried about Tharn, his boyfriend was working himself to exhaustion to the point that between Type’s own job and Tharn’s they barely saw each other. Not that Type could complain. After all the setbacks they had faced over the years it was nice to see them being successful.

Tharn’s band had caught the eye of some international agents and this time they had been signed for real, their first album was to be released by the end of the year. On top of producing the album, Tharn had taken a position within his father’s real estate empire, using his charms and winning smile to sell buildings like a pro.

This had become a point of contention in their relationship and deep down Type knew it was because of him, and Tharn’s stupid need to be a hero.

All because of Type’s father.

Type loved his dad and he knew the stubborn fool loved him too but that was the problem.  
Ever since he had introduced Tharn as his boyfriend to his father the man had taken an instant dislike to him. No matter how kind and respectful Tharn was it only served to make the older man angrier and Type knew it was because his father wanted a fight. Wanted the satisfaction of being right about the ‘pale face’ all the while his behaviour only served to make him seem like a mean old man. It made Type feel for his boyfriend for Tharn’s own family had welcomed Type with open arms treating him like another son.

It had come to a head the last time Type had gone home. It had been during the semester break and he had felt it a good idea to invite his friends to relax and wind down before their last semester of university. One last getaway before real-life begun. All he had wanted a nice week away with his friends and his boyfriend.

Surprisingly things had gone well for the first three days. His father had been respectful enough to simply ignore Tharn rather than offer the usual death threats and nasty comments. Then Techno had gone and opened his big mouth.

“You are so lucky Type! Not only did you grow up near the sea but you have a sexy, talented boyfriend with rich parents.”

He had thrown a look at his friend’s way but Techno had been too drunk to see. Type had moved to shut him up but his father had blocked him from the act knowing this would be his only chance while Tharn was outside on the phone to Song.

“No!” Type warned but his father had latched onto those words. Eyes twinkling for information, anything to prove he was right.

“Rich parents?” He asked sweetly waving off his son's attempts to stop further discussing.

“Oh yes, his dad is a millionaire. They have this massive company but you would never know because Tharn is so down to earth. But it is certainly nice to have wealthy parents. I mean that's why he has been allowed to pursue his musical passions because his parents financially support him. I mean yeah he makes some money with the band but like….”

Type had launched across the table and slapped his hand over his friend's mouth but the damage was done. Face set in fury, his father had marched over to Tharn and laid it on him. Calling Tharn irresponsible and childish, a waste of space who relied on his parents for everything.

“I hated you before but knowing that you will never be able to take care of my son disgusts me. If you had any decency you would leave him be before you drag him further into depravity.”

Type rubbed a hand over his face, replaying the words in his head over and over. The devastation of Tharn’s face haunted his dreams. For other than breaking up, failing as a boyfriend was Tharn’s biggest fear.

The apartment door opening woke him up and he realized with a groan that he had fallen asleep. Tharn looked exhausted, massive black circles under his eyes as he rubbed a hand over his face but the widest smile grew across his face at the sight of his boyfriend lying on the bed in nothing but a towel.

“Is this daddy’s present?” He asked voice dropping an octave in a way that always sent a shiver down Type’s spine and straight his crotch. He threw one of the pillows at his boyfriend unable to stop the smile as Tharn let out his hearty laugh and hugged the pillow just as he had done all those years ago when he was wooing Type. It still shocked Type how someone as masculine and dominating as Tharn could also be so soft and cuddly. The other man climbed into the bed smelling slightly of sweat and the expensive aftershave Type had bought him for his last birthday. Tharn pulled Type onto his chest ignoring the way the other balked at the manhandling.

“Sorry, I’m late.”

Type hummed in agreement and listened to Tharn’s heartbeat. It was one of his favourite sounds, it made him feel safe and loved. He absently ran a finger over the contours of Tharn’s ab. He allowed himself to enjoy the moment before he brought up why his mind was focused on his parents.

“So my mom called today.”

“Mmm.” Came the sleepy reply.

Type knew he was being sneaky doing this now but he knew if he asked any other time Than would never agree. Sleepy Tharn was an agreeable Tharn.

“She is throwing my dad a surprise 60th birthday and she wants us there. Both of us.”

Tharn tensed underneath him, fingers stilling from where they had been stroking the bare skin on Type’s back. Holding his breath he prayed silently that Tharn would agree for he had another motive to take his boyfriend back home, back to their special spot on those cliffs. Tharn moved to roll away and Type knew he had to pull out the big guns. Gripping Tharn’s chest he put on his best puppy dog eyes after all a husband could never say no to his wifey.

“Please!” He bit his bottom lip knowing how much Tharn liked that but even in his exhaustion Tharn looked uncomfortable and Type felt a pang of guilt.

“Please for me… daddy!” Okay so maybe he was laying it on a little thick using the monikers they used during their rather kinky nights together.

Tharn rolled his eyes with a sigh.

“When?”

Hook, Line and Sinker. Tharn was so whipped for him.

————-

The summer heat was already oppressive as Tharn and Type climbed off the taxi outside the resort. The busy voices of tourists and the laughter of the children were a familiar cacophony of sound which Type had once hated, reminding him of the roofer who had assaulted him as a child and of the men who came to Thailand looking for easy sex. But as Tharn threaded his instrument calloused fingers through his own, Type couldn’t help but take a relaxing breath.

“My boys!” Gave the delighted voice of his mother as she appeared at the top of the stairs arms wide open in welcome.

Type rushed ahead while Tharn grabbed their bags. She hugged them both tight, giving one extra kiss to Tharn’s cheek as she remarked how much more handsome he got each time he visited.

“Mom.” Type admonished ignoring how his boyfriend preened at the attention. God, they were shameless. Tharn was his dammit!

“Come inside I just finished making dinner. I am sure you are starving after travelling all day. And Tharn you look positively unhealthy. Type have you not been feeding him?”

Type pulled a face, “ he is a grown man he can feed himself.” But the usual fire wasn’t there.

“Where’s dad? Does he know we are here?” Type asked under his breath so only his mother heard. He didn’t need his father accidentally running into Tharn.

His mother sighed, her age showing at the thought of her childish husband. She felt such happiness seeing how happy and in love her son was with Tharn. How safe he made Type feel and she had quickly overcome her reservations about the fact that her son, her only son was in a relationship with a man and was the ‘wife’ in the scenario. Her husband, on the other hand, seemed to fester in the fact.

“He is with guests but he knows you…both of you are here. He will be here after the dinner rush.”

He nodded thankful that at least they had an hour or two to settle in before the battle began. He let his mother walk on ahead before he turned to Tharn and in an uncharacteristic show of softness placed a gentle hand over Tharn’s cheek.

“Thank you for coming. I love you.”

Tharn moved closer until their foreheads were touching and Type allowed himself to settle into the familiar smell and comfortable presence of his boyfriend. They stayed that way for a while before his mother called them in.

The table was ladened with food, the smell of spices heavy in the air, while on one side a large plate with a steak and fries sat waiting for Tharn.

“Dig in.” His mother said with a grin as she saw how they were eyeing up the food and both men fell into their seats ready to eat like starved men. Stuffing their faces with the home-cooked meal rather than their usual takeout.

After his second helping of sour curry, Type sat back with a satisfied humph and smiled softly at Tharn who was patting his stomach, one hand resting behind his boyfriend, fingers lazily playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. His heart swelled looking at the man he loved so completely and who in turned love him.

“Where the hell is that ‘pale face’?!”

The moment shattered at the voice, Tharn automatically sat up straighter hand moving away from Type like he had been burned before getting quickly to his feet just as Type’s father came storming into the room, eyes later focused on Tharn. The other boy bowed low in respect.

“Hello, sir!”

Without warning his father picked up a glass and threw it at Tharn, narrowly missing his head. It smashed against the back wall making them all jump.

“Dad!”

“Honey!”

Type hurried to protectively stand in front of Tharn already frustrated by his father’s behaviour but the man hadn’t seemed to notice his wife or son. He jabbed a finger in Tharn’s direction.

“I told you last time you are not welcome here. I will not have a bastard and son stealer under my roof. I told you I don’t want someone who lives off his parents' money and can’t afford to take care of my son who he so happily made his wife.”

Type slapped his father’s hand away already questioning his decision to bring Tharn home.

“Enough dad.”

But Tharn moved to stand beside Type, with a respectable distance and bowed again.

“Sir I understand and I would like to inform you that my band just signed a million-dollar concert and I am also currently working as a salesperson at my family’s business. I am making enough money to care for…”

He was cut off as Mr. Thiwat sat down and noisily began throwing food on his plate. Type shook his head and carefully maneuvered Tharn back into place, cursing at how tense Tharn was under his clothes. He promised himself he would take care of that later. He owned it to the other man.

“So Tharn, you were saying your band got a contract?” His mother cautiously enquired after a few tense moments. Tharn swallowed audibly as his eyes shifted back and forth between Type’s parents.

“Yes Ma. We got picked up just after graduation by an American company affiliated with Sony Music. We just finished recording our album and when I get back then we will be filming the music video for our first song. It has been quite an experience, I even had to attend a few acting lessons.”

Type’s mother cooed at the news a grin spreading across her face as she caught sight of the proud smile Type threw in his boyfriend’s direction. They all ignored the frustrated grunt from Mr. Thiwat who was angrily stabbing his fish with a dull knife, eyes boring into the side of Tharn’s head like two lasers.

“I have a copy of their first song if you want to hear.” Type interjected pulling out his phone while his mother moved across the table.

“Tharn actually wrote the whole song and he has done a lot of the producing.” Type threw out mainly because he enjoyed the blush that painted his boyfriends face at the praise but he also wanted to show his father how amazing Tharn really was.

The thrum of drums started the song and Type, who had never really cared for music until he started dating Tharn truly loved this song because of how it drew the listener in right away and the way it made your heart beat faster. He mouthed along with the words eyes drifting to Tharn who finally looked semi-relaxed as his song floated through the room. Type loved the song but he loved it more when Tharn sang it, softly to him as his hands explored his body in the safety of their home. He shook his head, berating himself for letting his thoughts wander but it was difficult when Tharn was sitting there in his childhood home, tight pair of shorts barely concealing his perfect ass and bulge nor the way his button-up shirt had popped open to reveal more of his chiselled chest. Type swallowed and wondered how best to excuse them from the table, and go where he could let Tharn do the nastiest things to him.

“Wow Tharn, that is an amazing song. You are going to be superstars soon. You will have to invite us to your first concert” Mrs. Thiwat said before she was rudely cut off by a sharp laugh.

“Superstar? Ha laughable. Only thing he is going to be is washed up and useless. Type, son, think about what you are doing! Once this asshole gets big he will have his pick of other men…and woman…and drugs…and…” he grappled for something more to fling at Tharn. Type placed a hand on his boyfriends shoulder to calm him down for he could see the way he was shaking, trying to contain his anger. Tharn could handle the abuse Mr. Thiwat threw at him but whenever he turned the conversation to Type, that was things got dangerous. Nobody spoke badly against Type not even the man’s own father.

“Son you really think he will love you when he is swarmed with fans, throwing themselves at him for sex. All men are the same son given the chance they will cheat. You are nothing more than a warm body until someone else comes along.” Tharn had finally had enough as he launched to his feet, chair scraping against the floor. The look of glee of his father’s face told them all this is what he was hoping for. Type stepped between the two hand clamped on his boyfriend’s face as he tried to get the other man to look at him. He may have been taller than Tharn but the other man was the dominant one in their relationship for a reason, when he was angry he was unmovable, solid muscle ready to strike.

“Don’t you dare talk to him like that!” Tharn spoke, voice low and dangerous and Type knew things could turn nasty. Tharn only used that tone when he was absolutely furious. Mr. Thiwat didn’t seem to understand the warning and took a step closer edging for a fight.

“Baby please just ignore him.” Type begged pushing Tharn back while Mrs. Thiwat did the same to her husband.

Tharn throw off Type’s hands and finally turned his glare on Type who couldn’t help but whither under the look. Tharn looked like he wanted to say something more but instead let out an angry sigh, turned on his heel and stormed out.

“Ha see how weak he is. Can’t even stay and defend himself.”

Type stormed over to his father crowding the man without thought, “you should be happy he has more self-control than you. Why are you doing this? Why can’t you just accept I am with him?”

It was an argument they had far too many times and Type hated how it was driving a wedge between them but Tharn was the love of his life and his father couldn’t seem to accept that Type had made his decision, Tharn was his forever. They were eternal!

“When will you stop this?” Type’s voice broke slightly eyes pleading with his father. Finally the man looked at him and his eyes were hard filled with hatred for Tharn and maybe a little for himself.

“When you finally come to your senses and leave that bastard.”

Type sighed and shook his head. He had promised both himself and Tharn, he would never break up with him again. The very thought churned his stomach remembering how broken it had left Tharn the last time it had happened and how lost it had left Type.

“I am sorry pa but that will never happen.’

His dad stepped back and shrugged, “then this will end only when one of us is six feet under.”

—————

Tharn stormed into the bedroom hands pulling at his hair in frustration. How he had wanted to hit that asshole and finally give him what he was begging for all these years but he knew he would lose Type if he did. God how he hated that man. The way he had spoke about his own son. He heard the sliding door open behind him and knew without looking that it was Type.

“Baby?” Came the enquiring voice.

Tharn snarled and turned to glare at his boyfriend. Type rolled his eyes and sauntered over to Tharn wrapping his arms around the other man’s neck. But Tharn was not in the mood to be placated so without much force he pushed Type away and moved towards his bag.

“I’m booking a flight out in the morning. I can’t be around that asshole anymore. You can stay here but I am going home.”

Type’s eyes widened in shock and he hurried back over to Tharn, crowding his body in the way he knew Tharn liked and curse the bastard it was working.

“You leave, he wins.”

And dammit was he right, Tharn couldn’t have that man believing he was giving in because that meant giving up on Type. Turning away he took in a deep breath hating how Mr. Thiwat made him feel but his thoughts began to stray as Type moved closer so they were flush against each other. Slim arms wrapping around him, one hand sliding under his shirt to flutter wantonly across his belly while the other brushed not so innocently over his dick. Type placed a kiss behind Tharn’s ear as he rubbed up against the shorter man. Tharn could already feel himself hardening despite himself and as Type spun him and pulled him into a lust-filled kiss he could do nothing but pull closer. Moving a hand to squeeze an ass cheek while the other cupped the back of Type’s neck. The other boy pulled away, eyes already glassy in the way that drove Tharn crazy and with one shift move Type had fallen to his knees and was hungrily undoing Tharn’s shorts.

Tharn’s mind completely short-circuited as he felt the hot mouth of his boyfriend around his dick. His eyes rolled back in surprise, hand gripping Type’s course hair. It was a rare occurrence when Type took him like this, one because it brought back bad memories for Type and secondly because Tharn was huge and sucking him off was a feat in itself. Still, his boyfriend hollowed his cheeks and sucked the best he could Tharn unable to stop the guttural groan that left his throat. He needed more and so with one swift move he pulled Type to his feet with a animal like need to take his boyfriend hard and fast and from the whiny way Type tried to move closer, he wanted the same thing. Spinning Type around he slammed the boy into the wall as he attacked the other’s neck with hard kisses rubbing his dick against the clothed curves of Type’s ass loving the moan that left the other’s lips. He had always loved how loud Type could be, how he would scream and beg for Tharn when he was buried deep inside.

Mouth still attached to his neck he reached around and pulled Type’s shorts down feeling the other’s own cock hard and leaking spring free. Finally his prize was presented, for at the top of those beautiful long leg sat the pert ass. Tharn smirked as he slapped one of the cheeks before caressing the spot. Type bucked forward. This time Tharn fell to his own knees and begun to bite softly at the juiciest parts of the cheeks.

“Tharn please.” Type begged breathlessly. Spinning Type around again he picked him up without much effort and deposited him on the bed making sure to grab the lube from the bag. Stopping to take in the breathless sight before him, the boy looked some sexy as he reached out wantonly for him. Hand coming to rest on Tharn’s shirt crumpling the fabric as he pulled.

“Please!”

Tharn grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over this head before reaching to take Type’s off. He wanted no barriers between them when he folded himself over Type so they were flush to each other once more. He slicked up his finger as Type hiked his hips up in expectation, grin on his face as he placed open mouth kisses on Tharn’s chest hoping to leave hickeys. Wanting to mark the other as his. Tharn bite softly into his neck as he slipped a finger into his tight hole loving the way Type arched further at the intrusion and hooking his finger towards the spot he knew would make Type come undone and sure enough the other man mewled at the feeling and before long Tharn added a second finger doing his best to stretched the other out. Even after all these years Type was so tight and it took a while to get him ready for Tharn so using his talented mouth he moved to Type’s sensitive nipples and began sucking on the buds hissing slightly as Type’s nails dug into his back.

“Tharn. I need you inside me now, please.”

He smiled against the skin and nuzzled up to Types neck sucking on the skin there.

“Patience baby. I don’t want to hurt you.”

He slid in a third finger.

“Want you.” Type moaned like a petulant child and this time Tharn bit down harder on Type’s neck.

“Don’t rush me baby.” He warned loving the way Type grabbed at him. If they were at home he would have moved away asserting his dom status enjoying as Type begged, roleplaying into their roles but Tharn needed this just as much today and so with a quick move he removed his fingers. Type cried out and tried to chase the fingers but Tharn pushed him back into the mattress.

“Stop moving kitten otherwise daddy isn’t going to fuck you like you like it. Are you ready?”

Type stopped eyes lidded with lust but he nodded as he watched Tharn slick himself up. Type looked hungrily at the thick cock as Tharn maneuvered himself into place and pushed himself in moaning at how tight the other was. Type arched into him nails clawing desperately at the skin on his back as Tharn moved out almost all the way before he pistoned forward loving the way those walls clenched around him. Hungrily he captured Type’s mouth swallowing whatever sounds the other released as he continued to thrust hard into him, one hand gripping those slender hips knowing they would be bruised by the end of the night. Type was the first to break the kiss as he threw his head back eyes rolling back in his head with overwhelming pleasure as each thrust hit his prostrate. Tharn could feel himself getting closer and a sick part of himself forced himself to fuck harder and faster loving the desperate sounds Type was making begging for more, knowing that tomorrow he would look Type’s father in the eye knowing that he had done this turning his precious son to a withering mess begging for his dick.

“Cum for me baby.” He growled into Type’s ear and jutted forward again moaning as Type screamed his name, hot walls constricting around his dick as hot cum shot out between them. Tharn continued to thrust through Type’s organism feeling his own not far away as Type held onto for dear life, crying at the pleasure of it all.

“Oh fuck Type.” And with one last thrust, he came deep inside Type, cock pulsing as it released into him. Type shuddered at the feeling both of them knowing it was his favourite feeling. They held each other as they came out of their organisms breathing heavy with pure bliss until Tharn’s dick began to soften and slid out of Type’s abused hole. With a shift of his hips, he pulled free loving the small whine Type made. He fell onto his back rearranging himself so his spent dick was out the way and he used the sheet to clean his and Type’s stomachs before pulling his exhausted boyfriend onto his chest. Type’s eyes had already slipped closed with exhaustion. Using Tharn would have the energy for another round or two fucking Type until he couldn’t move but this wasn’t the time and place. So instead he placed a loving kiss on the other’s forehead.

“Good night baby!”


	2. Chapter 2

Type moved slowly and deliberately as he made his way to the breakfast area wincing at the dull throb in his ass. He wanted nothing more to stay in bed and let Tharn take care of him as the other often did after a night of rough sex preening at the way his boyfriend babied him. he would never admit it but he loved the attention probably just as much as the sex that had prefaced the care. It hadn’t been that hard last night as he was used too but Tharn’s grip had been a little tighter than usual, body heavier as he fucked his anger away. With a groan, Type climbed the stairs to meet his parents for breakfast hoping his clothing choices wouldn’t draw attention. He was wearing Tharn’s massive sleeveless hoodie to hide the massive purple hickey on his neck the one placed there to mark him as Tharn's. God, he was going to kill that asshole later and judging from the smirk the other had given him that morning he was proud of it. At least Type had marked him back, hickeys and scratches down his boyfriend's back in a way that had to be painful.

His parents were arguing as he walked into the room.

“You better not. I will never forgive you and you will lose him forever” His mother hissed.

Type slowed as he neared the kitchen hoping to hear what they were saying.

“Woman can you side with me for once. I am _doing_ this for him.”

He could feel the tension from here and he couldn't help but move forward to hear better.

“Ah, Type honey come in.” His mother said spotting him as she beckoned him in. They were up to something and he knew it had to do with him but he was starving and sore. With a wince, he maneuvered into the wooden chair trying to lean in a way that wouldn’t seem too obvious but one look at his father and he knew that was a useless endeavour for the man’s face was purple with anger.

“What’s that on your neck.” He asked with barely contained fury.

Type slapped a hand to the hickey and clicked his tongue in defence but thankfully him mother came to his rescue.

“Where is Tharn dear?”

Type glared one last time at his dad before shifting to his right asscheek which was a little less abused then the rest of his ass.

“He has a video conference with some clients he will join us as soon as he's done.”

His mother hummed in agreement as she tried to hide a smile. The light above them suddenly flickered and popped a spark of light shooting out from it. Type jumped and stared at it in shock.

“What the hell?”

His mother sighed, “The wiring is faulty, I keep telling your father we need to get it fixed before it causes a fire.”

His father waved a hand in the air, “That stupid thing has been doing that for years. Why fix something that isn’t broke.”

Type stared at his father in disbelief, “It is broken. It is literally giving off sparks.”

His father pulled a face as Mrs. Thiwat sat down in her spot and smiled at her son, a naughty gleam in her eye.

“Speaking of giving off sparks, honey we really need to put out some traps, those stray cats were up again all night howling like they were in heat.”

Type choked on his orange juice and his father jumped to his feet finger going back and forth between son and wife. Naturally, that was the moment Tharn chose to walk in like some hero from a Korean drama. Time slowing as the wind blew ever so slightly through his beautiful hair, a see-through white shirt so tight across his broad body that it was criminal all the while his strong arms were on full display under rolled-up sleeves. Type swallowed at the sight, teeth biting down on his bottom lip thoughts of those arms wrapped around his waist when they cuddled or how those arms held him down as Tharn fuck him hard into the mattress. Shaking his head he greeted the other boy who joined them at the table.

Mr. Thiwat sat down again composing himself rather well. To well as a devilish smirk grew across his face, eyes twinkling with childish glee as he shovelled food into his mouth. Something was off, Type could feel it in his bones, he knew when a Thiwat man was planning something and those never ended well. Tharn placed a hand on Type's thigh, hidden well enough so no one else would see.

“Sorry I am late, a client wanted to sign right away and they didn’t want to sign with anyone but me.”

Type smiled at Tharn with pride before narrowing his eyes at his father. The man was uncharacteristically quiet as they continued to eat breakfast, the silence broken only by small talk by his mother. Type however never took his eyes off his father waiting for when he would speak again and sure enough as the meal was ending he leaned forward and clapped his hands together.

“Tonight for dinner I have invited an old friend over. He and his family are back on Pha Ngan.”

Type’s mother frowned down at her food saying nothing but Type knew there was more behind the invite. Tharn's hand came to rest back on his thigh and Type shrugged. he would deal with his father's scheming later he had a fun day planned for them, surfing and sunbathing down with the tourists. Maybe a quickie on one of the private beaches.

“Remember to be home by 6, I don't want you to miss this!” His dad grinned conspiratorially.

————-

Tharn smiled softly as he watched Type play in the water. Despite being in his mid-twenties, the man still acted like a toddler when he was around water and it served to up his cute factor. They had spent the whole day down at the beach, Tharn's skin already hot with sunburn and his hair had begun to curl from the sea spray but he didn't dare complain it wasn't often he saw Type so silly and so was content enough to sit on the sand soaked towel and watch the love of his life play in the surf.

“Ah Tharn.”

Tharn turned and gave a quick wave as Khom and his boyfriend Main walked up. After their first meeting when Type had finally apologized to this childhood bestie Tharn had grown fond of the other couple going so far as to see them as good friends, specifically Main who was a singer in his own band. Khom laughed as he caught sight of Type and ran off to join him in the surf.

“How’s the father-in-law?” Main asked throwing a knowing look at Tharn who sighed in annoyance.

“I came so close to hitting him yesterday. I just don’t understand how he can’t see how happy his son is.”

“Could be worse, Khom’s parents disowned him when he came out. At least Type still has his parents.”

Tharn frowned for he had never really thought of it that way but it added to the list of why he would continue to be respectful and take the abuse Mr. Thiwat threw his way. Main smacked him on the leg to get his attention back.

“So I hear you got that record deal. I’m freaking jealous man!”

Tharn laughed, “Its a dream come true but I have to admit I am nervous.”

Main’s eyes travelled to where Type and Khom were swimming. He knew Tharn’s fears for they had many late-night Line conversations over the past few years.

“No matter what happens he will always love you and you will always love him. Your love survived that psycho of a friend, jealousy and homophobia. I think it can handle fame.”

Tharn bit his lip hopping Main was right but he couldn’t help but worry. There weren’t many out gay musicians especially ones with long term partners but those that were faced a lot of prejudice and observation. It had taken a lot of patience and care to get Type to the point where he was okay with people even knowing they were a couple. But soon they would be visible to the whole world and that worried Tharn, worried him about putting Type in that situation. That had spoken about it slightly and Type seemed to think that it wouldn’t be a big deal. He was the drummer is a small Thai band, not Justin Bieber.

Finally, their significant others waddled out the ocean, play fighting as they did so and Tharn couldn’t help but stare at his boyfriend’s beautiful body. He looked celestial the way the sun bounced off his golden skin, water having slicked his hair back and when he smiled in Tharn’s direction it so happy and open that took Tharn’s breath away completely. Type splayed out on the towel beside him shaking his head like a puppy sending droplets everywhere. Tharn playfully pushed away at Type and before long the two were wrestling much to Khom and Main’s amusement.

“Ah shit its almost 6.” Type said looking down at Tharn’s Rolex with a pout and Tharn tensed at the reminder. He hadn’t liked how happy the old man had been that morning, Tharn had expected some kind of blow out from the very obvious way Type was favouring not sitting on his ass or the massive purple bruise on his neck but nothing. He was up to something. Tharn was sure of it

\----

The couples left together, Type and Khom walking ahead chatting about childhood things leaving their musically inclined lovers to bring up the rear.

“So you really gonna do it?” Khom asked loverly his voice.

Type shushed him as he looked over his shoulder but Tharn was heavy in conversation with Main. From inside his bag, he pulled a velvet box and passed it to Khom.

“Oh wow,” the other man said eyes wide as he opened the box. Type pulled the ring out the box.

“The underside is wood made from his first drum sticks. He broke them a few months back and was devasted. The metal on the shop is the key to our first dorm where we met.”

Khom put a hand to his heart, “That's so sweet. Wow, I can’t believe how much you have changed.”

Type held up his fist in a threat but Khom just laughed it off and handed the ring and box back.

“So when you gonna pop the question?”

Type deflated. Truthfully he had it all planned out, he would lure Tharn up to their cliff and under the stars, he would get down on one knee but there was one obstacle in the way.

“I need my dad to be okay with it first. I know it sounds stupid but I wouldn’t feel comfortable asking Tharn to be my husband if my father is plotting his demise on a daily basis. I don’t need his support or approval, I just, I don’t know need him to at least be okay with it.”

Khom snorted, “You have a better chance of pigs flying. That old man is a worse homophobe than you were. He is to steeped in hatred to change now annnddd didn't have a hot man to bang it out of him.”

Seeing the look on Type’s face Khom pulled him into a side hug and apologized. 

“Hey listen who knows, miracles happen right and if your dad still is against your relationship then that's on him.”

The couples parted ways at the bottom of the road and Tharn slide his fingers through Type’s and leaned into him, hot breath tickling behind his ear as he whispered the nasty thing he was going to do to him that night. Type nudged him away with his hips, the ghost of a smile on his face. The light from the family kitchen lit up the dark sky and happy voices carried out. They walked into the room still so focused on themselves that Type yelped in surprise as a pair encircled his neck in a tight hug.

“Type!”

The arms loosened and finally Type managed to catch a glimpse of his hugging attacker. He couldn’t help the rush of happiness that overcame him.

“Mint!”

He pulled the girl back into another hug only pull away when he felt Tharn shift behind him. With a blush, he stood back and took in the girl. He pulled Tharn beside him.

“Tharn this is Mint Tharrapun she was my best girl-friend until I moved to Bangkok. Mint this is Tharn my…friend.”

He bit the inside of his mouth at the glare Tharn threw in his direction. He would apologize later but Mint had been the first girl he had ever loved, had been one of the few friends who knew about his assault and why he was so homophobic. He wanted to talk to her privately before dropping the fact he was very much in a queer relationship and was very much of the receiving end of things. His father’s face appeared in view and it was obvious from the shit-eating grin on his face that he had something to do with this reunion.

“Come along kids. Mother has prepared a great meal for us.” He crowded the space wrapping an arm around Mint and Type and hurried them forward, completely ignoring Tharn whose jaw was set in a possessive fury.

“Type you sit beside Mint. I bet you have lots to talk about. ‘Pale’… I mean Tharn you can sit beside me.” Mr. Thiwat said allowing for little argument. Type threw an apologetic look over his shoulder at his boyfriend before he sat beside Mint greeting the girl's parents. Thankfully his own mother squeezed Tharn’s shoulder in solidarity.

“Ah Type it has been so long. You need to tell me everything!” Mint ordered sweetly oblivious to the death stare she was receiving from Tharn. Type kicked him under the table, it wasn’t her fault.

Mr. Thiwat waved away her question, “before we start with that all us about yourself.”

Mint blushed a shy piece of hair sweeping across her face. If he wasn’t head over heels for Tharn and completely ruined on straight sex Type could have found her attractive still. She was kind and beautiful, a deadly combo that would be many men's dream but instead his eyes drifted over to Tharn who was staring intently at his food, jaw set forward in a way that both excited and unnerved Type. There would be an argument tonight but the possessive, make up sex that would follow would be great. Shifting a little to hide the pooling desire in his groin at the thought he turned back to Mint as she spoke.

“Well, I just graduated top of my department and am currently working with some up and coming fashion designers to help market their brands. My friend and I are already planning to open our own agency next year.”

Mr. Thiwat clapped loudly eyes moving to gleefully glance at Tharn.

“Wow, how successful you are and you didn’t have to rely on your parent's money either.”

Mint’s father laughed, “Gosh no I am still broke as shit. Thank god we had you when we were kids. If your dad hadn’t given you this resort…”

Type’s dad laughed really loudly glaring at the other man. Above the table, the light popped once more sending sparks flying down on them. Everyone jumped, Mint grabbing onto Type’s shoulder as she screamed.

“Honey we really need to fix this.” Mrs. Thiwat said staring worriedly at the light but the man waved off the concern, eyes wide with excitement as he watched the two youngsters.

“Ah look how good you look together.”

Type caught Mint’s eye, her shy smile as beautiful as ever but it had nothing on Tharn’s. She pushed away from him eyeing the light suspiciously before looking over again at Type. Said man on the other hand was trying to catch his own boyfriend’s eye. It was not working.

“Do you remember when you were 14 just before you both moved away, ah what did you say to her again.” Mr. Thiwat tapped his finger against his lip and Type’s blood ran cold. Oh, the bastard had orchestrated all this for sure. Mint giggled and nudged Type with her shoulder.

“He said that he would get rich in Bangkok and come back to marry me.”

From across the table Tharn chocked on his sprite and Type knew he was going to have to do some serious grovelling. He laughed it off trying to catch his boyfriend’s eye across the table but to little success.

“Oh wow can’t believe you remember that it was so LONG AGO.”

His mother finally came to the rescue as she asked Mint’s parents how they were doing refusing to let her meddling husband lead the conversation astray again much to his chagrin.  
Tharn’s eyes remained completely on his plate, a slump in his shoulders deepening as the night wore on. Finally, the time for dessert arrived Mr. Thiwat found an opening to deliver another blow.

He held up cream puff ball eyeing it thoughtfully, “Ah these back memories!”

Type looked at Mint who was giggling as she took one of the balls and placed it on his plate. He looked in confusion before Mint’s mother giggled behind her dainty hand.

“Ah, I remember too. Type you were so cute!”

“What?” He said in confusion a memory nagging at the back of his mind but unable to place it. Mint placed her hand on his arm.

“Don’t you remember. We were oh maybe 14 and I was so upset because my little brother had just been born because I no longer felt special. You made me a cake out of cream puffs and strawberries and brought it to me. You said that no matter what I would always be special to you.”

Type laughed but there was no humour especially as he saw the smirk his father gave. Mint’s mother sighed dreamily as she looked at the pair seemingly unaware at how uncomfortable Type was.

“I can't believe how much you two have grown, you were so little and now you are beautiful adults. Ah what beautiful babies you would make.”

Type stilled a hollow laugh leaving his throat at the insinuation. Yes he would have beautiful children but with Tharn. with shallow breathes he sat back and placed the pieces together. What the heck did his father think he would achieve? One look proved his mother was just as frustrated by the night. His father, on the other hand, was beaming like the Chesire Cat and from the way he was throwing cruel glances at Tharn it was working according to plan. His breathing was coming hard now, Mint leaned into him and placed her hand over his.

“I am so glad you wanted to see me again. Your dad reached out and said that you, well that you missed me.”

The atmosphere broke as Tharn got to his feet, chest heavy with barely contained emotion and without another word left the room. Without any hesitation, Type hurried after him calling his name with a flicker of desperation. Catching up he spun Tharn around and he could help but grimace at the look at the furious look he received.

“Hey come on don’t be mad. You know you are the only one for me.”

Tharn laughed hollowly hearing footsteps join them in a hurry.

“Type come back to the table leave him to sulk. He isn't worth your time.”

Tharn launched forward at the old man with a growl but Type caught him and bodily held him back as the rest of the guests joined them. Mint looked confusedly at the situation.

“What’s going on?” Mint's father asked with a frown.

“Nothing.” Mr. Thiwat replied defensively moving towards his son in an attempt to pull him away.

“Tharn is my boyfriend!” Type confessed leaving no room for argument. He looked at Mint, eyes softening at the shock on her face.

“We have been together since first year of university. We live together and he takes very good care of me. I love him and he loves me.”

Turning his attention and anger towards his father, “And if you can’t accept that then I have nothing more to say to you. I am tired of fighting you dad because at the end of the day you care more about your own opinion than my happiness.”

Mint’s father moved towards the circle, “Wait so if he is with this guy why were you talking about marriage with my daughter?”

Type's glare intensified. Marriage?! Was his father losing his mind? Beside him Tharn tried to pull away. Ignoring the others he cupped his boyfriend’s face between his hands maneuvering them so Tharn had to look him in the eye.

“Tharn let's go home okay. Please let's just leave and we can forget this happened. I had nothing to do with this and neither did Mint. Let's just go home and get on with our life. ”

“What life?" his father scoffed "One where you sit at home waiting for him to return while he is gallivanting around the world flirting with his fans. Type this is just a phase, brought by your assault you don't really love him.”

“Just stop!” Tharn finally broke pulling himself free from Type’s hold despite the desperate hold. Tears loitered on the edge of Tharn's eyelids threatening to fall but his voice was steady and resigned.

“I can’t do this anymore with you! For the past five years, I have tried to show you how much I love and care for your son. I completed your stupid three-day challenge, then the three month one and further and its changed nothing. You are nothing but a homophobic bully using a traumatic event in your son’s life to invalidate his feelings. I am done with you, you are nothing but a sad old man who can’t get past his own bias to see how his own child is hurting every time he acts the way he does. You want me gone, fine! I'm gone!”

Type felt like his heart had stopped at the words, never thinking he would ever heard those words. He stumbled into Tharn hands clutching the fabric of his shirt.

“No, No Tharn please no. Don’t leave me” he couldn’t stop the lump in his throat. He knew he must have looked a state but he didn’t care. This wasn’t how this week was supposed to go.

Tharn pulled himself free holding up a hand to stop Type's reasoning giving one final shake of his head before walkign off down the little road to the couple's room. A strong pair of hands came to rest on Type's shoulder as he tried not to cry. His father's familiar sent of chilis and soap encircled him.

"This is for the best!" he said with a smile in his voice and something in side Type broke. Pushing away from the other man he let the angry tears finally fall as he stared at his dad thinking about all the things he had said and done over the years running through his mind. Tharn was right, the man was a homophobic bully who used Type's assault to justify his hate and behaviours. Biting his lip he shook his head and made up his mind and he chose Tharn.

Running to their room he could see Tharn through the glass door through clothes into his bag in a hurried state. Anxiously Type stepped into the room.

"What are you doing?"

Tharn didn't faulter in his packing pushing past Type to get to the bathroom. Type huffed in frustration. He understood Tharn's anger he himself was fuming at his father's behaviour but was it fair to take it out on him.

"Tharn will you talk to me!" 

Finally, Tharn stopped throwing the last shirt into the bag, "What?"

Type felt pricks of defensive anger creeping into his own voice, "What? Can we talk about this? What are you doing?"

Tharn crossed his arms across his chest, a sure sign that he was trying to hold himself together. "I'm going home. I only came because you asked me too because I would do anything for you but I can't do this anymore. I can't keep trying to please your father!"

Type moved closer to Tharn hand reaching put but not touching.

"Then stop trying to please him. I can't lose you because of him."

Tharn's eyes slipped closed as he sniffed back a wave of tears and Type's heart dropped. He expected Tharn to run over to him assuring that he would never lose Tharn. But here he stood body turning away from Type.

"How can I not let him come between us? He is your father, your family. I can't ask you to chose between him or me. That wouldn't be fair but I don't know what to do anymore. Firstly I was not good enough for you because I am a man, then it was because I wasn't fully Thai, then because I couldn't financially support you and now it because I can. I can't make that man happy."

Type huffed again, "Then stop trying to make him happy! Our relationship is between us, no one else. We don't need anyone but each other

Type hadn't realized he was crying until a droplet fell to the floor.

"Please don't break up with me." he said in a broken voice, scene too familiar to both of them. Tharn finally walked over to him and cupped his cheek.

"You are my heart Type. If I left you I would die! But right now I just...I just need a little space."

Type moved away from the embrace, "You're breaking up with me?"

Tharn growled running a veiny hand through his hair, "No! But I just need to get away from this place before I do something stupid like breaking that jerk's nose. I am going to the bar, I will be back by the morning and then I am flying home to Bangkok."

Anger overtook the heartbreak. They needed to talk this through, he needed Tharn to understand that he was not his father's actions and shouldn't be blamed for them which was admitted how he felt at this moment. Instead, Tharn was going to turn a blind eye and drove himself in booze.

"Fine fuck off then. Shows where your priorities lay. Rather than sorting this out, you are going to blame me and get trashed. Fine go. Maybe my dad is right about you."

The flash of pain across Tharn's face was heart-wrenching but Type was hurting and lashing out was the only way he knew to protect himself. He only let himself to cry as Tharn pushed past him leaving Type to crumple to the floor in heartbreak.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out I will refer to Type's dad as Thiwat! Also this chapter took a sadder turn than I intended but it still works tehhehe.

Tharn woke slowly and deliberately pushing himself as he looked around the unfamiliar room groaning as he held up a hand to block out the sun. His mouth tasted like a toilet and his head was pounding in time to the roll of nausea in his stomach. A shadow fell over him and he cracked open an eye to see a very disapproving Khom staring at him. The other man gently placed a glass of water and a vitamin C on the coffee table in front of the couch he was asleep on.

“Next time you drag my boyfriend to go out drinking can you not leave me to clean up your mess!” Tharn looked behind Khom and saw Main, still fully clothed passed out on the couple’s bed. Tharn struggled to sit up cradling his head in his hands.

“Sorry for crashing here and for everything, I just couldn’t go back.” He didn’t remember much of the night before. He did remember calling Main to join him on a bar-hopping journey that would drown his feelings but after that, the alcohol had done its job. Khom’s face softened and he sat beside Tharn passing him the water.

“You had Type worried sick last night. He was beside himself when I called him to ask him why my boyfriend was suddenly needed for emotional support.”

Tharn grimaced at the mention of Type. In the light of the morning, he felt totally and utterly horrible and it had nothing to do with his hangover. He wasn’t actually angry with Type, it wasn’t his fault his father was a pain in the ass but emotions were rarely rational. The night before had been eye-opening, he had never thought the man could stoop so low as to literally try to set his son up in front of his current partner and be so callous about it. He had been honest to Type when he had said he didn’t want to come between him and his parents but he didn’t know how to get Mr. Thiwat to accept him.

Looking at Khom, he enquired about Type guilt eating at him. Khom raised his eyebrows as he recalled the call. The relief in Type’s voice, hearing his boyfriend was at least in good hands, had been evident before it had turned to anger than back to heart-wrenching sadness as Type confessed how lost and alone he felt. How at that moment he had needed Tharn the most and how he hated his father.

“I told him to spend the night in his parents' house. His mom would take care of him and maybe his dad would see what he did.”

Tharn downed the water doubting Thiwat would ever take responsibility for his actions. If anything he would use the argument to justify his hate for Tharn further.

“Listen I know from experience that the Thiwat men can be…difficult but at the end of the day you and Type are soulmates. You showed the scared little boy that let anger dictate his life that he could be happy and loved. And he gave you stability. But you have let Mr. Thiwat’s behaviour to affect your own happiness.”

Tharn swallowed at Khom’s words because they was true. He had tried to change himself for Type’s father, for the approval that would never come and now he may have lost Type in the process. As if sensing his thoughts Khom patted his knee.

“Type loves you, he has fought for you over and over. Hell, that feisty little shit would burn the world down for you. Now, how about I get my lazy boyfriend out of bed so we can drop you off and you can spend the rest of the day grovelling?”

Tharn nodded glancing at his watch. It was barely 6 am but he was more than ready to see his boyfriend again.

Khom drove the two hungover idiots to the resort shaking his head affectionally as Main recalled the things they had gotten up too. Tharn couldn’t help the blush that spread across his face at the knowledge that he had gotten into a dance-off with a group of tourists and had apparently won.

“That’s weird.” Khom stated eyes darting to the sky as they pulled into the resort’s road heading towards the private buildings.

“Mr. Thiwat should know not to make a bonfire. We are under a fire ban because of the dry weather.”

Tharn peeked out the window, brows furrowed at the huge plume of smoke hanging ominously in the sky. Something was wrong. Scooting forward he urged Khom to drive faster and as they turned the corner Tharn’s heart stopped in his chest. Massive flames tore at the Thiwat home, thick plumes of smoke drifting into the sky. Tharn was out of the car before it had completely stopped.

Mrs. Thiwat was on the lawn, still in her nightgown as she screamed running in frantic terror towards him. She fell into his arms.

“Where is Type?” He couldn’t help but yell trying to hold her at arm's length and keep her from falling to her knees in grief.

“Type… he... ran in there to get his father.”

Tharn stood back letting Khom take the woman off his hands. Main was beside them frantically giving the address to the emergency services. Frantically surveyed the fire he saw it wasn’t an enraging inferno yet, the majority of the flames sticking to the kitchen and dining area but the house was a mishmash of old and new, with the older parts creaking at the assault and as he watched as the front room sunk slightly into itself.

The house would collapse before the fire department got here and Type was in there. That was all he cared about as he hurried to the hose used to water the plants and soaked his jacket with water. Tying it securely around his mouth and nose he hurried into the house sidestepping Main who anticipating the move had attempted to stop him. Pushing into the front door he raised his arm to block the worst of the heat. His eyes were stinging so badly it made it hard to see anything and even behind the makeshift mask he could taste the acidic fire. Dropping low to the ground he began to crawl along the floor looking for any sign of Type or his father.

“Type! Type!” His voice was lost in the crackle of the flames and the creaking of the wood.

Passing through the kitchen into the living room area, it was notable how little had caught fire yet but the smoke was already thick and even with the mask it was hard to breathe. Stumbling against one of the walls calling out Type’s name something caught his attention. Narrowing his eyes he recognized that body anywhere. With a cry he fell to his knees pulling Type into his arms shaking him desperately, a bloody gash sat above the man’s eye where he had clearly been struck. Type opened his eyes and licked his lips as he looked up in confusion.

“Tharn?”

Pulling Type closer in relief, Tharn looked around them making sure the way was still clear. Type was too heavy to carry but he managed to fling his boyfriend's arm over his shoulder taking most of the weight on himself.

“I need you to try walk okay baby.” He tried to hide the absolute terror in his voice as he maneuvered around the obstacle course that was becoming the kitchen. Flames licked closer singeing his arm hairs so he pulled Type closer praying to every god he could think of that he got them out safely. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he couldn’t save Type. Finally, they broke out into the daylight taking huge gulps of fresh air as the group outside ran towards them. Khom pulled Type into his lap as the man coughed, eyes bloodshot but more awake now he was out of the fire. Gripping Tharn’s arm, Type's eyes were wide as if he couldn’t believe he was there. Tharn smiled pressing a quick kiss to his forehead before he stood preparing himself to go back into the building. Main grabbed his arm.

“Tharn don’t! The house is coming down.”

Tharn knew it was but he couldn't leave Thiwat in there. There was a reason Type always called him a hero. He threw one last look at Type before he looked back at main.

“Look after him for me.”

Turning back to the house, ignoring the burn in his lungs and Mrs. Thiwat’s cry he disappeared back into the house. Coughing he dropped straight to the floor fear gripping him at the sight of the house. It was barely recognizable now after only a few minutes and as he crawled forward his hands blistered on the still hot scraps on the floor. Then there was a crack behind him as the support in the kitchen came crashing down. Cursing his chest constricted in fear knowing now that there was no way going back. He needed to find Type’s father and find a way out. Heading back to where he found Type he tried to ignore the lightheadedness that was making it hard to focus or how dry and heavy the jacket around his face had become. He called out for the old man voice cracking with the execution.

He had no idea which room was the old man's so he shouldered his way into the first one only to be greeted by a single bed and childhood mementoes. Type’s room. A flare of sadness came over him as he realized Type’s past would soo be burned away. The crackling of fire drew him further into the house, stumbling as dizziness overcame him and the burn in his lungs as they screamed for fresh air. The last door was opened slightly and he felt his way inside. Mr. Thiwat was frantically trying to pull on the security bars outside his window as he yelled voicelessly for help. For his wife and son. Tharn stumbled over pulling at the man to abandon the useless quest.

“Have to go.” He hacked feeling the soot and ash scratch against his lungs and throat.

“No, I am not leaving my family!” The stubborn old man yelled back as he continued yanking on the pipes. Tharn pushed him away harder this time.

“They are outside. We need to get out now!”

The old man pushed him back, “You’re lying.”

Even now he was looking for a fight, still unable to bring himself to believe Tharn in the midst of his home burning around him.

“Fuck you. I am trying to save you!” Tharn said pulling the mask off trying to breathe against the elements. The lightheadedness was back with vengeance and he knew without a doubt if they didn’t get out soon they were both dead. He wobbled and reached for his head as he tried to get his bearings. He couldn’t lose himself now he needed to get back to Type.

A war seemed to be happening on Thiwat’s face before he grabbed Tharn’s bicep to steady the younger man. Cursing he pulled the younger man along with him.

“Wait, No we can't,” Tharn said as he noticed they were heading to the kitchen. “Its blocked, roof caved in.”

Thiwat cursed eyes looking at Tharn as if seeing the boy for the first time.

“We can head to the back door but we will need to go back to the living room. Is that safe?”

Tharn nodded a cough wracking his body as Thiwat motioned for him to follow The two men hurried back to the fire clinging close to the walls as they tracked their exit. It would be easier, the fire was spreading dancing across the walls and ceiling. Debris lay intermingled with beloved furniture. The sunroom's beautiful big glass windows were scorched black darkening the house further. Sidestepping a fallen chandelier they could see they exit thankfully with less fire or burning debris than the kitchen.

Tharn let out a sigh of relief as Mr. Thiwat pulled ahead. They were almost there. Almost safe.

The house gave a sudden heave and both men ducked as the building sagged in on itself. Tharn’s eyes travelled up just in time to see a massive wooden support beam slip free from its hold. It's destination where Thiwat was standing frozen in shock. Leaping forward he pushed the man out the way as the piece came down and the house finally collapsed in on itself.

——————

Type held onto his mother for dear life as he watched looked through half-closed eyes as Tharn ran back into the burning house. He cried out for his boyfriend but no sound came out. His lungs were on fire, breathing the hardest thing he had ever done but still he struggled to stand, desperate to stop Tharn. But the silhouette had disappeared into the house and someone was holding him down. 

“Over here.”He heard someone yell. It sounded like Main but he couldn’t bring himself to care, eyes still locked on where Tharn had disappeared. He had spent the whole night thinking he had lost Tharn only to get him back for the cruellest of mere minutes.

A figure blocked his view fighting to put something over his face. He resisted needing to get to Tharn but his body would not respond. Something snapped over his face and suddenly he could breathe again.

“Breathe, son just breathe.” The figure ordered and with his clearing vision, he could see the myriad of people arriving on the site. Fire engines, old and barely functioning trying to get close enough to the house to dowse the fire. Ambulances with their backs open waiting for the injured parties. The paramedic hovering him was bandaging something on his head. His mother moved the men crying out as she pointed desperately at the building

“Please my husband and…son-in-law are still in the house.”

A husky figure of a man, dressed in heavy fire fighting equipment turned his head to building face turning from a frown to a grimace.

“We will get them out mam.” He said in reassurance but even in his state Type heard the lack of confidence in his voice.

The man hurried back to his team barking orders as they unfurled the hoses.

“We have two males within the building. I need someone to get these beast vented. Bright, Korn get suited up as soon as it is safe I am sending you in.”

Type felt himself lifted onto a stretcher as the medic rushed him over to the ambulance. He grasped the man’s arm.

“Please don’t take me away I need to be here.”

The man smiled down at him, “Sir I am just going to put you on a ventilator we aren’t going anywhere until we see to your family okay.”

Good because he wasn’t going anywhere.

He watched anxiously as the firefighters fought off the flames, the two rescuers getting antsier as the time went by. Type’s eyes darted back and forth hoping to catch a glimpse of his father or Tharn but all he saw were flames and smoke. He frowned as he saw the medic who had seen to him send a worried glance towards his partner muttering something that sounded like, "There is no way they could survive this."

He wanted to scream at them. His father was the most stubborn bastard out there and he couldn't lose Tharn. They were supposed to spend the rest of their lives together.

The house creaked sagging in on itself.

“Get everyone back. Pull the hoses.” The fire chief began to yell as his men pulled back just in time for a crack to echo through the sky and the building gave one last heave before it caved in on itself.

——————

Thiwat coughed as he pushed himself up blinking away the dust and soot from his eyes. The room no longer resembled a room and he cried out at the sight of his home. The place where he had been raised, where he had raised his son reduced to bones and skin.

“Tharn?” He called out blinking away the sting in his eye as he looked for the younger man. He hefted himself to his feet shielding his face against the air itself.

“Tharn!” He cried again hurrying to the spot where the man had pushed him out the way. The beam had fallen, splintering the wood floor beneath it. He cried out as his imagination began to supply what had happened to the boy. 

“THARN!”

He yelled loudly this time pulling ceiling tiles and wood out of the way.

“Here,” came a pathetic little whimper.

Climbing over the beam he caught sight of an image that would haunt him for life.

“Oh no.”

Tharn was leaning against a cinder block that had once been the fireplace. He was covered in debris and white powder making the unnatural paleness of his face even starker but it was the black piece of rebar piercing into the boy’s side that drew attention.

Falling to his knees Mr. Thiwat hovered over the boy who was shaking like a leaf in the wind. Pitch black blood stained the area around the wound as a stream of it slipped away beside him.

“It hurts.” Came the broken voice of the boy and Thiwat squeezed his eyes against the pain in his chest. Hearing those words spoken by his son the first time he had fallen from his bike and scraped his knee. Or when he had broken his arm. Or when the first girl he had ever liked moved away.

He opened his eyes and the foreign eyes of his son’s lover stared back at him fear fighting against the pain. And at that moment his heart broke. Placing a hand against the boy’s cheek he flinched at how cold it was despite the heat of the burnt-out fire or the sweat that coated both their bodies.

“It’s going to be okay. Just stay with me okay.”

Tharn twitched involuntarily and the old man bit his lip feeling blood draw under it. The fire had been put out but that necessarily wasn’t a good thing, the collapse had completely blocked them off which meant very soon they would probably run out of oxygen or the structure would further collapse. And that was if Tharn didn’t bleed out before then. It was clear in his panic he had tried to pull the object out causing more damage and bleeding. They were trapped and for the first time since Type had gone missing when he was 11, Thiwat felt fear. The only thing they could do would be to hope for help. Beside him, Tharn’s shivering had stopped and his head was bobbing as he tried to fight the encroaching blackness. Swallowing back the curse he slapped the boy’s face to wake him back up.

“Hey, no falling asleep on me okay. Talk to me…tell me about how you met Type.”

The dopey smile on Tharn’s face made Thiwat’s stomach roll uncomfortably and not because he hated it but because even in this situation their love was evident.

“It was the first day of school.”

Thiwat moved it to sit beside the young man.

“I was unpacking thinking about classes and he walked in smiling yet nervous. I fell in love right there.”

He smiled as if remembering the meeting and Thiwat couldn’t help but think how similar it had been when he had first seen his wife. falling head over heels for here before he even knew her name.

“We got along well at first then he found out I was gay. God he hated me. Threatened me to try get me to move out but I refused. I hadn’t done anything wrong so why should I be the one to leave. He was the one with the problem.”

Thiwat frowned, thinking about how well the words fit him for as much as he hated to admit, Tharn had continued to meet his expectations and rules time and time again over the past few years. Surpassing each new thing thrown his way and that is what had truly infuriated Thiwat. How could this _man_ make his son happy? Yet here they were for years later and his son was softer, smiling more than he had during his entire teenage years.

“He got sick. He had been getting at me and I admit I pushed him, got a bit handsy.”

Thiwat gritted his teeth against the angry thinking about what Tharn had confessed but the guilt on the boy's face even amongst the pain was evident.

“He told me later that it triggered his memories and I hated myself for it. I didn't know but it was a shitty thing to do. I just wanted to take care of him. Make him see me as something more than the monster he thought I was. Then he asked me to have sex with him.”

Thiwat's brain short-circuited, turning hastily towards the young man ready to give him an earful for lying for surely his son would never do such a thing but then again he never thought his son would be the wife in a gay relationship with a male drummer who looked like he could squish a man’s head with his arms alone. So maybe he didn’t know his son as well as he thought he did.

“So what happened after?” He awkwardly enquired.

Tharn’s eyes closed slightly, frown etched on his face.

“Come on son keep talking, help is coming. Type and my wife would never leave us alone. You have to get back to him.”

So he will forgive me, Thiwat thought to himself realising that if Tharn didn't make it out of here Type would never be the same again.

Tharn spoke again slower and with difficulty as his chest expanded further to get air. With the abuse from the fire it was already hard to breathe. Regardless he spoke about their life together and Mr. Thiwat couldn’t help but be enthralled by their story. How his son had sacrificed so much to save Tharn and Tar from the evil Lhong. How Tharn had brought Type out of his shell. How they cared for each other each and every day.

“I never even thought he would like me back and now I couldn’t live without him.”

Thiwat grimaced thinking how if they didn’t get out of here then Type would have to live without his Tharn.

“He told me about you back before I really knew about you.” Thiwat started.

“Told me about his amazing, handsome roommate who took care of him even when he didn’t ask. I should have seen then that something was off then, he told me more about this roommate of three months then of most of his high school friends.”

He laughed bitterly as he pieced together more of their life together and he realized just how much he had missed of his son’s life and how much he refused to see Tharn as part of it. The memory of how distressed Type had been the night before, tears staining his face as he held onto his mother just as he had as a little boy begging for comfort. Back then he would beg for both parents to hug him and Thiwat had obliged ever time but now the boy had wanted nothing to do with him. His son no longer looked to him for comfort or support instead Thiwat had been the one to cause it. He knew a wedge had been growing between him and Type since the incident as he came to see his son as something broken. Even when Type lashed out with his fists and words Thiwat had ignored the cry for help and then he had turned on Tharn, the first person Type had brought home. The person who Type had been proud enough and confident enough to announce as his boyfriend. And then last night he had blown the distance between father and son into a uncrossable chasm and he had even then reused to see how wrong he was. He wasn’t one to cry and maybe it was a combination of the realization and the smoke but tears fell from his eyes.

“Who would think it would take a literal disaster for us to start bonding hey?” He laughed in realization at what had happened.

Silence answered him and he froze turning his head slowly to the side. Tharn was slumped forward completely still.

For an eternity Thiwat stared at the boy, heart breaking as the seconds passed by.

“Tharn?” He asked in a whisper before grabbing the boy. With shaking fingers he pressed against the pulse point screaming in frustration when he felt nothing.

“Dammit, kid wake up.” He screamed shaking Tharn. With the last of his own strength he pulled the rebar from the young man’s side ignoring how little blood bubbled to the top and he gathered the boy into his arms huffing at the weight as he pulled them closer to where the back door had been.

“HELP.” He screamed before he continued to reassure Tharn they would get out.

“Don’t you give up on me kid. I need to bring you back to Type.”

His lungs were burning and their progress had slowed. The air in the room was turning stale and lightheadedness was overtaking him. Finally, his legs gave out and he hit the ground with a frustrated cry. He couldn't fail his son anymore.

“HELP PLEASE HE ISN’T BREATHING!”

He pulled Tharn into his chest as a father would do to comfort his child rocking them back and forth as he let himself cry.

"Please help!"


	4. Chapter 4

Type watched in absolute helplessness as his childhood home collapsed in on itself throwing up a plume of dust and ash. He wanted to scream, to cry, to rip the house apart.

His dad was in there.

Tharn was in there.

Unable to move even as he saw his mother fall to her knees screaming with complete and utter desperation as her heart broke. Her scream faded into the background as the emergency crews ran into action blurring into a non-reality. Type let his eyes go unfocused as the shock took over. It no longer felt real, this had to be a dream or a nightmare. Soon he would wake up with Tharn holding him in his arms telling him everything was okay that this was all just another nightmare. The pile of rubble that had been a home smouldered parts of it still alight but nothing mattered except the two men trapped inside.

He vaguely felt Khom pull him into a hug, cries wracking his body as he mourned but Type refused to acknowledge it. There was nothing to mourn. It wasn't real, this was a nightmare he just needed to wake up and everything would be okay. It had to be.

“We should call in another ambulance. The rescue crew will be at it all day getting to the bodies..” A voice carried over to him. It had been said in a whisper one medic to another but it enraged Type. Pulling off the breathing mask he gulped, lungs screaming, as he tried to climb off the back of the ambulance. His eyes, bloodshot and dry held the medics in a fierce glare.

“Not bodies! My Father and My Boyfriend! They are alive in there!”

The medic who had spoken had the decency to look sheepishly away while the one who had cared for him gently tried to push him back into his seat.

“Your name is Type right?”

The young man nodded face still set in a glare, “The emergency crew will do everything they can to get your family out but I need you to put the mask back on. We can’t have you passed out when your father and boyfriend come out can we?”

With jerky movements, he sat again stubbornly pulling the mask over his face. He did it for Tharn and his father no one else. The medic looked over to the house and it was obvious on his face that he didn’t have faith that the men inside alive. But Type knew they were. His father was a stubborn bastard and Tharn had promised to never leave him, had promised they would grow old together. And dammit they would grow old together. He had it all planned out. He would marry Tharn, who would become a famous internationally-known drummer, while Type would be recognized for his commitment to sport sciences. They would have way too much sex and they would inspire people with their love. And then when they were 100 years old they would pass away together holding hands. Type knew it was sappy but Tharn made him sappy and hopeful and believe in love. His Tharn couldn't leave alone.

Men pulled at the rubble trying to pull the jigsaw pieces away to attempt to get to those inside but the house was large and no one knew where they were. Without asking workers from the resort had joined in the effort moving aside smaller pieces of roofing and walls. But it was too slow and Type found himself slumping against the door as sleep pulled at his subconscious as the adrenaline receded and complete anxiety took over. But he refused to close his eyes in case he missed the moment the two most important men in his life were pulled free. The minutes fell away but still, he remained focused

“Mrs. Thiwat may I have a word?” Type looked up to see the fire chief approach them, professional face in place. His mother got to her feet hand clutching her heart.

“Please, did you find them?”

The man held out an arm to steady her shaking his head.

“My men are doing the best they can and we are all hoping for the best but… the longer it takes for us to find them.” He paused.

His mother held herself up to full height her heartbreak replaced with anger pulling her arm out of her grasp. People thought Type got his anger from his father but they had never seen his mother angry. 

“Sir I suggest you think carefully before you speak further.”

The Chief’s swallowed audibly at the warning mouth open and closing as he tried to plan what he was going to say. Before he could respond but a voice pierced the air. It was muffled but there was no doubt of who it belonged to. It was his father.

“HELP”

Everyone sprung into action rushing closer to where the voice had come from. Type recognised it as the room that had once been the back entrance than the kitchen where they had been digging. Type threw off the mask and began hobbling forward a smile on his face regardless. A voice meant they were alive. He was going to get them back and this nightmare would be over.

“HELP PLEASE HE ISN’T BREATHING!”

The words formed a dagger stabbing him through the heart as he stilled.

No

No

No No No!

The world had turned to molasses as he stumbled forward. Surely he had heard wrong but the words repeated over and over in his head.

Not breathing! If his father was the one yelling for help that meant Tharn. He shook his head refusing to believe it.

“Dig Faster!! Mr. Thiwat can you hear me, keeping yelling so we can find you okay.” The fire chief ordered grabbing a stick to pull back what he could. Main and Khom had joined the fray frantically throwing collapsed house aside as they tried to get the trapped men.

“We’re here.” Came his father’s voice softer and more tired this time as if talking had become a heavy task. The rescuers doubled their efforts, tools hacking away at the debris. Type’s body was complelty numb as he watched the men work his father’s voice growing softer the longer they took. Finally, a hole appeared in the pile and two of the rescuers disappeared inside.

Not breathing.

The medics rushed past arms filled with equipment. Type followed behind eyes glued on the hole and he let out a cry as he saw one of the rescuers emerge holding his father up as they stumbled forward. Then he begun to run wanting to wrap his arms around his father as the medics began their examination but he fought them. Arms outreached to where he had come.

“No! leave me. Save the kid. Please.”

Type watched in growing apprehension as the yellow-vested back of one of the rescuers emerged struggling with whatever he was holding in his arms. Two others rushed to help him blocking the view but Type saw a familiar hand hanging loosely and then the men moved and the sight before him made Type scream.

His Tharn covered in soot and sawdust and…blood.

And he was too still.

Tharn was never still! His fingers constantly moved dancing to songs in his head while his face was always a pantomime of emotion. Even his sleep was a dance of movement, tossing and turning and always so full of energy and life.

The medics were already crowding Tharn one snipping away at the ruined shirt while the other assessed him.

“Penetrating injury on the lower abdomen. No pulse. I’m calling medivac.”

The man spoke into his shoulder radio while the other began CPR. Pressing into Tharn’s chest with force.

Type hadn’t even known he was running until Khom grabbed him pulling him away.

“No please no he needs me.” He begged, trying to throw his friend off but the hold stayed strong even when he collapsed into it sobbing as he watched the medics frantically yet methodically work on bringing Tharn back.

“Ready.”

The medic moved back allowing his partner to move in the defibrillator paddles hovering over Tharn’s pale, naked chest.

“Clear.”

Type gripped Khom’s arm as Tharn’s body arched up. The medics stopped to check pulse but their faces remained stony as they called for the charge to be increased. Type clenched his eyes shut as they replaced the paddles unable to stomach watching Tharn lie there so lifelessly.

“No pulse. Prepare.”

Wincing as he heard the thump of the body hit the floor again.

“No pulse.”

Khom was the only thing holding Type up as he sobbed into his friend’s chest. The only thought was that he would never be able to tell Tharn he loved him again.

“Call it.”

His eyes shot up in a sheer panic as the medics sighed sadly. The man who had helped him held the paddles in his hand eyes closed in his own personal pain. The face of defeat.

“No! Please! Tharn wake up please! Don’t leave me!” Type screamed praying to whatever gods could hear him.

“Try more time. Please just try!” Came another voice. Type looked over to where his father stood supported by one of the rescuers. There was a hard look on his face daring anyone to argue with him. The medics made eye contact and the one who had cared for Type met the young man's eyes. He nodded in agreement before steeling himself.

“Clear.” He yelled pushing the paddles down once more and Tharn’s body arced up further this time before falling back to the ground with a thud. Everyone collectivley held their breath as all eyes looked to the monitor. It was as if the world had slowed down every second stretched into eternity as they waited.

A blip appeared in the flat line.

“We have a pulse!” The medic announced relief in his voice and without a second beat they immediately began working with renewed vigor. Type on the other hand felt every ounce of energy leave him as he collapsed into Khom's arm with relief. 

—————

Mr. Thiwat cracked open his eyes with a groan and a stretch feeling as if he had slept for days and yet was still exhausted. Every inch of his body was in pain and every breath a battle but he still forced himself awake. The sterile environment of a hospital room came into view and he allowed himself a sigh of relief. Hospitals meant he was alive and no longer trapped in the wreckage of the house. Seeing the sky as he had been pulled from the rubble had almost made him cry out in happiness but it had been short-lived. Hearing the heart-wrenching call of Tharn’s name from Type and the absolute devastation on his son’s face had broken Thiwat's own heart as the boy watched the lifeless body of his boyfriend be unsuccessfully resuscitated. It was why he had fought back when the medics had been willing to give up on Tharn. 

“Honey? Oh thank goodness your awake.”

He turned slowly and with deliberate movements to see his wife sitting beside him, relief and worry etched clearly into her face. With frail fingers, he reached out to cup her face sighing as she leaned into it grabbing it as if he would disappear if she let go.

“I thought I had lost you.” She said barely above a whisper.

“Didn’t I promise you we would die old and grey with our great grandchild looking after us.” he said with a fake scowl. She giggled tears welling up in her eyes. He gently wiped them away as he looked at her thinking how she was more beautiful now than the day he met her. His eyes wandered over to Type who was in the other bed, back facing his parents.

“How is he? And Tharn?”

His wife smiled but it didn’t fully reach her eyes.

“They want to monitor Type’s lungs for any damage and he took a bit of a blow to the head. So the doctor was worried about a concussion. He isn’t asleep but he won’t talk to me. The doctor said it may be the shock of the incident and from seeing his lov…mmm, Tharn like that.”

She threw a look over her shoulder at her son before shifting closer voice dropping even softer.

“They have Tharn in surgery. They didn’t want to tell me much but its been hours and they wanted me to call his family just in case things went south. They are on their way now, they should be here soon. It was horrible having to tell his mother what happened.”

Thiwat closed his eyes, the image of the lifeless boy laying still his arms were etched into his retinas. Tharn had saved him and now the kid was fighting for his life. The door to the room creaked open and they looked up at the newcomer. On the other side of the room, Type shifted to sit up eyes filled with hope as a young, smiling woman walked in and introduced herself as Dr. Chittaphon. She gave them a quick greeting before heading over to Thiwat to check on his vitals and care plan.

“I am quite happy with your results Mr. Thiwat. You have strong lungs so luckily I don't think we need to worry about that. I was a little worried about the damage to you throat from the smoke so I am going to keep you on a therepy plan with the ventilator and I will be prescribing some heart medication as it seems you have some pre exsisting conditions there that were never addressed. But other than that I believe you should be able to go home within the next few days."

He smiled in thanks at her trying not to think how he wasn't sure how much of a home was left to go home too but at least his family was alive and that was all he could ask for. Dr. Chittaphon turned from his and moved towards Type's bed, the younger man trying to pull off his ventilation mask.

“How is Tharn? Is he okay? I forgot to tell you that his blood type is B+ and he is allergic to penicillin and grass clippings. I’m his emergency contact and his boyfriend so I’m family right….”

The doctor kindly smiled and placed a hand on his blanketed leg.

“Thank you for the information. I will note down his allergies and we did a test for his blood type already.”

Her smile faltered slightly, “He was in a bad shape coming in here. The surgery managed to repair the damage to his lower abdomen and he had a few second degree burns on his arms but they were superficial so we were a little worried about infection. We had to rush him into a secondary surgery as he went into respiratory distress and his airway was close to collapsing. We see it with people who have inhaled a lot of smoke."

Thiwat grimaced as the woman spoke watching the way Type's face paled at the news. Under the blankets, he clenched his fists. He hadn't liked Tharn but the kid didn't deserve this and it had happened because he had tried to rescue an grumpy, old man.

The Doctor gave Type’s knee a final squeeze, “Keep sending him good thoughts and he will be out of the worst of it soon.”

And with final check of the monitors, she whisked out of the room leaving a hollow feeling between the family. Thiwat met his wife’s eye conveying what he needed. Her eyes narrowed in warning and admitedly it hurt to think even in this situation his wife thought he would try break up the couple. He frowned back at her and clicked his tongue agasint his teeth. With a huff she got to her feet, joints creaking as she did so.

“I am just going to head to the cafeteria, grab something for us to eat. Gotta keep our strength up for when Tharn wakes up.”

The door closed behind his wife and the room was once again silent except for the steady beating on the machines only now it seemed a lot colder and Thiwat couldn't help but feel awkward. Turning to look fully at his son he took in how small and lost Type looked hunched over in the way he was, hands in his lap as his eyes blinked away whatever thoughts were bothering him.

"Type," Thiwat started wanting nothing more to comfort the boy but before he continued Type spoke up, voice cracking and broken.

“I almost lost you. Both of you and I felt so useless. I still feel useless. Tharn could still die because I dragged him out here.”

That was not what Thiwat had been expected but nevertheless he swung himself from the bed ignoring how his body complained at the movement and he took stock of the new pains and the old before moving over to the other side of the room.

“Dad, what are you doing? Get back into the bed!”

Thiwat didn’t listen and instead in a random moment of tenderness threw his arms around his son pulling him close.

“I am so sorry son. I am sorry I have failed you as a father!”

Type pushed him away slightly face set in anger but his eyes were shimmering with tears and his lip was jutted out as he tried to hold back his tears.

“What the hell are you on about?”

Thiwat just pulled his son into a tighter hug not letting go until he felt Type relax.

“I am sorry I let that man get you when you were small. I am sorry the memory of what he did to you dictate how I treated you your whole life. I am sorry I ignored your behavioural problems in high school despite knowing they were a cry for help. I am sorry I encouraged your homophobic behaviour. I am sorry I never accepted Tharn or you. I am sorry for how I treated him and how I pushed you away with my hate. I am sorry I never noticed your happiness before and I am sorry I tried to take it away.”

By now he was sobbing and he could feel the wrecking cries from Type in his arms. He placed a kiss atop his son’s hair, still smelling the smoke clinging to the brown strands.

“But right now I am sorry you had to go through all that and that you had to see Tharn like that, but Type...”

He pulled away and cupped the boy's between his hands, hating the absolute pain on Type’s face even when it was hidden by a mask of anger and defiance.

“Tharn is one of the strongest men I know. He put up with my shit for years. He has fought time and time again for you. He will be okay!”

A deep crease formed on Type’s forehead in confusion, “I thought you would be rejoicing the fact he…”

Type pulled away to wipe at his face and Thwart recoiled in the fact his son truly believed him to be so cold, so cruel as to be happy over Tharn's situation. But lookign back on his actions he couldn't entirely blame Type nor could he discount they were all still in shock.

“Type! I would never be happy for someone to be hurt or to pass away, except for the bastard who hurt you. But not Tharn! Yes, I may have said I hated him but he doesn't deserve to die. Look! Something changed while we were trapped in that house. The fear that I could actually die in there opened my eyes. It will take a while to fully understand your relationship but I saw the way Tharn loves you. Even when he was...was fading you were the last thing on his mind.”

The confession sat heavily in the air and Thiwat let his words sink in. It was true it would take a while to understand and accept things, even now his old habits wanted to come out and he felt uncomfortable championing the relationship. But what mattered now was Type's happiness and earning his forgiveness.

“I was going to propose to him at the end of the week.”

Thiwat couldn’t help the stumble back in shock feeling his heart sink at the words. Falling heavily into the chair his wife had previously occupied he blinked as he took in the words. That was not what he had expected. A flutter of hatred and disgust overcome him for a second, the homophobic reaction one he had conditioned himself too. Type was looking at him with a hint of a fight in his eyes. He was expecting his father to turn back to his old ways and give him the final nail to hammer into the coffin that was their relationship. Closing his eyes Thiwat took a deep, calming breath ignoring the pain in his lungs as he felt a pang of hatred towards himself. His son had been planning to propose to the love of his life and Thiwat had been gleefully planning to break them apart.

“I only agreed to bring Tharn back here because I wanted to propose in a place I loved and… and because I wanted you to say just for once that you were happy for me.”

Type took a deep breath and stared down at his father.

“Everytime you called Tharn gay slurs, you were saying them to me too. Every time you said he was incapable of looking after me you were saying I am to weak to look after myself. Every time you prove how bad Tharn was for me, you were saying you didn’t trust me enough to make my own decisions. You pushed my relationship with him to a breaking point and today I almost lost him with the last thing that happened between us being a fight because of you!”

His voice had risen in anger and Thiwat flinched at the words each hitting home with the truth of them. He had never seen it that way, only ever wanting to belittle Tharn and prove his own prejudices right.

“I’m sorry.” He said again knowing that his relationship with his son would need a lot more repair than a simply sorry. A timid knock came at the door and a young girl’s face appeared.

“P’ Type.”

“Thanya?”

Type’s face lit up as the little girl ran in and threw herself into his open arms. He moved her hair from her face and there was no doubt who she was related to. Three other people walked into the room and Thiwat suddenly felt awkward, standing to bow in greeting.

The eldest man in the group, face so identical to his son’s introduced himself as Tharn’s father before introducing the rest of his family. Thiwat watched in awe as the family embraced his son as if he was one of their own. Tharn’s father squeezing Type’s shoulder in comfort. But it was the relaxed mood Type had fallen in that hurt the most as Thiwat realized how much he had pushed his son away.

“How is Tharn?” The eldest child, Thorn asked, voice cracking from barely constrained tears. It was clear from the way the family clung to each other that they were close. Type deflated at the question but he explained what had been told to him and how it had all happened. Tharn’s mother burst into tears as Type described seeing Tharn’s lifeless body been pulled from the building and she had to leave the room taking her daughter with her.

“Oh Type.” Tharn’s father said looking at Thiwat’s son with understanding and he realized that Tharn’s family had welcomed Type into their family.That they loved and accepted Type. While he had been fighting against Tharn for four years the other family had opened their hearts to Type. They were family.

And he hated himself even more.

———-

It was dark when Type felt someone shake him from his sleep. Groggily he opened his eyes to find Thorn looking at him with wide eyes. Panicked he sat fearing the worst. He had told Thorn to get him only if there was news and with the way things were going he was anticipating to hear that Tharn hadn’t made it.

“Tharn’s in ICU. The doc wants to give us an update.”

Type was out of bed in a flash slipping into the hospital issued robe and slippers.

“Type?”

A voice in the dark room made him jump and he stopped to see his father sitting up in his own bed rubbing at his eyes. Beside him, his mother was curled up softly snoring in her chair. Type nodded at Thorn to continue on.

“Tharn’s in ICU.”

The soft smile his father gave him at the news was unnerving and he couldn’t help but feel anger at it. He knew his father’s apologies were sincere but it was difficult to believe after years of bad behaviour. His father climbed out of bed, pulling on his own robe and slippers.

“What are you doing?” Type hissed because his elderly father who had almost burned alive in a fire should not be up and walking around but the man was a stubborn bastard. 

His dad pulled the robe’s belt tight around his waist, “Coming with you of course. I have a vested interest to make sure that boy recovers.”

Type wanted to argue but he had better things to do so with a roll of his eyes he followed Thorn out the door towards the ICU. A few nurses threw them cautious looks but no one tried to stop them. Type hurried as he saw Tharn’s family nervously awaiting him. He greeted the doctor who was with them. Thanya sidled up to him, using him as a replacement for her favourite brother.

“How is my son.” Tharn’s mother asked.

Doctor Chittaphon smiled, this time genuinely. “He is responded well to the treatments. He truly is a fighter. There was some worry about potential brain complications due to the prolonged time he was without oxygen but we will continue to monitor it in case but otherwise he just needs to rest and heal up”

Type swallowed back the emotions and the pure relief he felt. Thanya cuddled closer in to his side giving him the strength he needed as the doctor continued.

“Oh thank goodness.” Tharn’s mother exhaled in relief cuddling into her husband's side.

“Can we see him?” Thorn asked his hand coming to rest on Type's shoulder in an act of brotherly love.

“I wouldn’t recommend the young lady going in but the rest of you should be okay and just to keep noise down only two people at a time.”

Type was rearing to go his eyes focused on the door behind the doctor where his Tharn was.

“You go first Type.” Tharn’s mother said ushering him forward with a knowing smile.

Bowing in thanks he followed the doctor into the unit and she came to stop outside a door, levelling him with a serious look.

“I must warn you Mr. Thara is attached to a lot of machines right now and it can be a bit of a shock to see the person you care for looking that way.”

No worse than seeing Tharn dead Type thought as he slid into the dark room taking in the sounds of the heart monitor and the other apparatuses keeping Tharn going. Sorrow overtook him as he took in the body lying in the bed and he stuffed his hand to his mouth to stop the sob from escaping. His Tharn, his larger than life, strong and smart Tharn looked so small and frail wrapped in layers of bandages and wires. With unsteady steps he came to stand between the bedside and took in the sight before him. Tharn’s skin was unnaturally pale making the bruises on his face and arms so much more evident. The breathing tube attached to him meant his chest rose and fell with the huff of the machine beside them. The wound that had almost taken his boyfriend’s life was thankfully hidden under the blanket for Type didn’t think he could manage to see the reminder of what could have happened if Tharn has stayed dead.

He cautiously moved his hand across the edge of the pristine white sheets fingers carefully stretching out to touch the unmarred skin on Tharn’s hand. And as he slipped his fingers into the too cold but familiar fingers of his boyfriend Type let the emotions well over him and he fell to his knees forehead resting beside their clasped hands while his other clawed at the pain in his heart.

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” He sobbed over and over wishing selfishly that Tharn would wake up and pull him into his arms in solace and tell him that this wasn’t his fault even when he felt it was. It was his fault for bringing Tharn out here. For making his boyfriend put up with his father’s cruelty and for letting Tharn feel obligated to meet his father’s ridiculous expectations. For fighting with Tharn the night before and letting his pride stop him from going after Tharn. And finally for not being strong enough to save Tharn.

“Please wake up.” He begged in the smallest voice, eyes glistening as Tharn remained unmoving. He stayed studying the familiar contours of Tharn's face relief that despite all of it, Tharn was still alive.

A gentle knock came at the door but he remained glued to the spot on the floor even when Tharn’s parents came into the room. The woman was distraught at seeing her precious son in such a state.

“Come on son lets get up okay?” Tharn’s father said gently picking him up from the floor and with one last longing glance to Tharn allowed him to be led out. The door closed once more allowing the parents time some time alone with their son and Type blinked away the tears suddenly feeling hollow as he marched past the rest of the group not really caring where he was heading. He just needed to get away from all of it for a while. Stopping by his own room to grab his phone and earphones and headed out into the cool night. The cool air hit him with force and he breathed it in glad for something other than smoke or disinfectant. He moved towards a set of tables and sat down with a tired collapse as with robotic movements plugged in his headphones and search his musical playlist.

Eternal Love. Mp4 was the song he pressed on closing his eyes with a sigh as the favour notes began.

_A soul split in two_  
_Made whole when I found you._  
_We pushed and pulled_  
_Hot and cold until our love recognized_  
_Our eternal love_  
_Yes our eternal love_

_I think about you in the morning_  
_And at night_  
_And the seconds in between_  
_A love eternal that you gave me._

He remembered the day Tharn had sent him the mp4 file telling him to open it. It had been a few weeks after the incident with Lhong while Tharn was learning to trust him again and Type was learning to be okay with being out and in a known relationship with Tharn.

“Listen to it whenever you need to be reminded of how much I love you.”

He remembered to the way he rolled his eyes in fake annoyance at the grin on Tharn’s face but despite that, the song was his favourite, heard by no one but the two of them for the intimacy of the lyrics and from the beat itself for Tharn had recorded their heartbeats and had combined them to make them a forever interconnected melody.

“This song is a result of our love. The lyrics are a way of reminding you that no matter how close or far I have I will always be with you.”

The words had been cheesy and Type had said as much then which had resulted in some hard sex that night but now all he wanted was to listen to the words and let his imagination pretend Tharn was in front of him singing it to him, two lovers in a world of their own.


	5. Chapter 5

The world came into being with darkness and voidness silence. Ice cold tendrils circled his veins holding him motionless as he hovered in the vast nothingness. With wide eyes, the young man turned his head to look into the neverending rolling dunes of shadows. He shouted out into the void but no sound came out and a cold wave of confusion hit him. He knew he didn't belong in this place, that it wasn't real but rather in his head. But who he was and why he was stuck in his own mind was beyond his comprehension. He called out once more his voice nothing but a mere whisper.

“Tharn?” A voice called out, the noise echoing around him in surround sound.

Tharn?

That was his name. Yes he knew that now. His name was Tharn from Thailand. He loved music. The memories of his life began to fall back into place. His parents, his brother, his sister. Learning to play the drums. Getting into university. The day he lost his virginity.

And he remembered Type!

He smiled and tried to move his hand to reach out for Type but nothing more than his fingers moved.

“Tharn can you hear me. Everything is going to be okay.”

Tharn frowned, why wouldn't things be okay Type was there, that's all that mattered. He tried to move again but his body twitched pulling against his cold constraints and a sudden sharp pain pierced his side. With a cry, he looked down and saw a ghostly piece of rebar sticking out from his stomach. Then it came rushing back with vengeance. The Fire, running back into the collapsing building to save Type and Thiwat. The way the beam had slipped free bringing the house down around it and how without thinking he had pushed Thiwat away. How he had cried in terror as the debris rain down around him cutting into him and then with a crack the metal had falling free impaling his side.

"Tharn, you are safe baby. Can you hear me."

Tharn wanted to scream and shout that yes he could hear, he tried running towards the voice but his body was stuck unmoving. Struggling against the tendrils he pushed with all his might screaming as he forced his body to move and in a flash of light his body became his own once more and the pain washed over him in a wave.

Groaning he opened his eyes, the room unfocused and too bright for his liking. A white shape appeared before him and with difficulty, he turned to look at it. His body felt like lead and the thrum in his head oscillated in waves. The shape became clearly as Dr. Chittaphon introduced herself explaing to him that he was recovering from surgery. The rest of her words faded as he blinked slowly trying to gain himself.

“T..Type.” he scratched out in a husk wincing at the pain of trying to get the words out but he needed to know. Had his boyfriend’s voice been real? Had they survived the fire?

Someone to his left gathered his hand tightly, gripping his fingers almost painfully between their own.

“I’m here baby I’m here. You’re safe!” Came Type’s sob, the voice washing over him like a comforting blanket. Using the little strength he had Tharn turned his head and focused his eyes on the man beside him. Type clung to him, his handsome face unusually pale and lined with distress as he cried soundlessly but all that mattered to Tharn was his boyfriend was alive and safe. Tharn breathed a sigh of relief feeling a pull in his stomach from the injury but with a shaky hand, he pulled free from Type’s grasp and brought it awkwardly to his boyfriend’s face. Type grasped the hand and brought it against his tear-streaked cheek.

“I thought I lost you.” Tharn managed to ground out his fire-wrecked voice.

Type laughed but halfway it turned into a sob, “You asshole. I _did_ lose you.”

At the clear look of confusion go Tharn’s face, Type leaned in voice breaking as he recounted what happened. Filling in the gaps of memory from the fire.

“You died Tharn! They pulled you out and you weren’t breathing. You weren’t even bleeding anymore.”

“I’m sorry.” Tharn tried to say but it came out more of a slur, his throat too abused to form words anymore.

“It is best if you don’t speak Mr. Thara. You have some minor burns on your throat and you’ve had a tube down there for the past three days.”

Three days! He had been out for three days. Panic clasped at his chest as thoughts of what he had missed and what had happened while he was out. Type clasped his shoulder clearing knowing what he was thinking. But the doctor spoke again.

“I am very happy with the progress you are making. Your lungs are clearly nicely and there seems to be no lasting damage to your organs. Now I am going to leave you in young Mr. Thiwat’s hands here as he has barely left your side and I will be back later.”

His eyes moved to Type as the doctor spoke once more, “Remember what I said. Don’t overwhelm him!”

Tharn didn’t even watch her go, his eyes glued to his boyfriend who had turned away to wipe angrily at his eyes and Tharn couldn’t help but feel guilty. He hated seeing Type cry especially when it was because of him.

“So…sorry.”

Type looked at him, eyes rimmed red but a scowl in place.

“Why are you sorry?”

He went to open his mouth, to apologize for walking out on Type the night of their fight and almost destroying their relationship in the process. Sorry for scaring him and for dying. The thought sent shivers down his spine, the action pulling on the wound that had killed him and unconsciously he squeezed his eyes closed against the pain. Type’s hand came to his forehead in a comforting manner.

“Don’t talk okay. Just let me talk.”

Type took a deep breath.

“I forgive you. I always will because I love you. But don’t you ever leave me again and I mean it. Seeing you like that, sitting at your bedside not knowing if and when you would wake up… I hated you sometimes. Because you always have to be the hero.”

Shit, how could Tharn had forgotten? He hadn’t been in that wreckage alone. He looked with puppy dog eyes trying to form the words in his throat. The hard set on Type’s shoulders was confusing.

“Dad is safe. They have him on some heart pills just in case because of his age but otherwise, he is…” his brows stitched together as he shook his head. “I think he bumped his head in there because...fuck I dont know he is acting weird.”

Tharn squeezed his boyfriend’s hand in question but Type shook his head.

“He keeps apologizing and try to make amends. He blames himself for everything. And I can’t bring myself to forgive him. This was the stubborn bastard’s fault. If he had just fixed that stupid light!”

Tharn pulled on Type’s hand trying to get his boyfriend to look at him. He could see the gears moving in the other’s head and how he would let the thoughts fester. Type turned and huffed in anger.

“They did an inspection of the wreckage earlier today. The faulty wiring in the dining room set alight and spread throrugh the rest of the wiring in the house. The insurance won’t pay out because it was an already known issue. It’s all gone Tharn. His pride took everything from me. My childhood home, my memories there and it almost took you too.”

Tharn shifted and pulled Type into his arms, the familiar weight of his boyfriend in his arms fitting in like a missing piece. And judging by the way Type clung to him, clearly the other felt the same thing. Type climbed into the bed beside him and cuddled into his side.

“Forgive…him.” Tharn breathed out.

Type shifted to look at him in shock.

“What? Have you gone insane?”

Tharn shook his head and opened his mouth to try to answer when a timid knock came at the door. Squeaking open, Tharn could help the coil in his stomach as Type’s father’s face appeared. Type shot up and moved quickly away from him coming around to block Tharn from his Father. But the man seemed nervous unable to meet either of their eyes.

“Dr. Chittaphon said you were awake. I wanted to come see how you were doing. If that is okay?”

He directed the question towards Type who had gone defensive, arms crossed against his chest and shoulders squared. But something told Tharn he needed to hear the older Thiwat man out and so with a grimace, he welcomed the man into the room ignoring the glare Type threw his way. Thiwat came to stand at the other side looking uncomfortable at the whole situation especially with his own son standing guard. His eyes glanced quickly to where Type had slid his hand carefully into Tharn’s.

“Type’s mother went to get your family from the hotel. They were exhausted so they have been staying in one of the resort’s suites.”

Tharn nodded, a childish part of him wishing his parents were already there providing the comfort they always had. Thiwat took a deep breath.

“Thank you…Tharn.”

The injured male searched for a hint of a lie or deception but found only genuine concern and something akin to guilt.

“Thank you for saving my son and for coming back for me.”

Tharn nodded and felt Type squeeze his hand tightly.

“That’s Tharn. Always willing to throw away his life for others.”

Tharn just rolled his eyes knowing his boyfriend’s snippy comments were used to hide the volcano of emotions that were no doubt welling up inside him.

Thiwat took a deep breath releasing it in a loud huff hands on his hips. “I was wrong, okay. I was wrong about a lot of things but I love my son and I will not apologize for trying to protect him.”

Both boys tensed, Tharn’s heart sinking at the thought that after everything the man would still not accept him and judging from the coiled way Type was standing he was about ready to strike. Thiwat sensing their distress held up his hands.

“I won’t apologize for loving and protecting my son but I will apologize for the way I treated you Tharn. For seeing your relationship as something wrong. A parent will always try to care for their child and sometimes our care gets way lined. But the past week my eyes have been opened. My hatred of you had nothing to do with what you do or who you are but rather because... dammit because you are a man.”

“Dad let’s talk about this outside. The doctor said he needs to take things easy.” Type said in a low voice warning his dad that he would fight for Tharn’s honour. The thought brought a small smile to Tharn’s face.

“Type please I need to say this before I lose the courage to do so! The fact is I don’t want to lose you son and I see now how much the two of you love each other. I want you to be happy and Tharn makes you happy. I am not saying this is going to be easy for me. I have hated homosexuals my whole life but if you are willing to forgive this stupid old man and give me some more time then I want to a family again. I want to be there for both of you as a couple. And I see now that if Tharn would willingly throw himself into a fire for his enemy than he is a good man.”

His eyes met Tharn’s wide ones.

“You are a good man Tharn, my hatred blinded me to it. And any man who can live with my grumpy son for five years and still love him is either crazy or goddamn whipped.”

He straightened himself up, “Which is why I give you the blessing to be with my son and I give you my blessing as a couple.”

Tharn smiled and nodded his thanks, exhaustion dragging him back into sleep and his eyes threatened to shut. Beside him, Type moved towards his father.

“You mean it? This isn’t a trick or because you feel like you owe him.”

“Of course I owe him, he saved my life. But yes I mean it.”

Type threw himself into his father’s arm in delight before rushing over to Tharn and placing a kiss on his lips.

“Ah, ah, ah okay let's not push things,” Thiwat said looking away from the affection.

The boys laughed Type coming to rest on the bed again head slotted into the space on Tharn's chest.

“Thank you,” Tharn whispered out and Thiwat nodded a small smile pulling the corner of his mouth before he looked at the couple once more with a smile.

“I'll go greet your parents.”

He smiled as he left neither boy realizing he had left so caught up in just been with each other once more.

—————-

**Two weeks later**

Tharn fell into the seat with a heavy sigh throwing his arm over his eyes to block ou the persistent afternoon sun. Type laughed and took a swig of his beer as he looked over his boyfriend. If it weren’t for the slower way he sometimes moved and the ridiculous amount of pills beside their bed then you wouldn't have guessed only two weeks before Tharn had died.

“I am going to kill your father!” He exclaimed running a hand over his face and Type stifled the laugh that bubbled in his chest.

“It’s your fault for being a damn hero. Now you are his best friend” Type said with a smirk finally laughing at the glare Tharn threw at him.

It was true though. His father had done a full 180. Type knew most of it was acted out of guilt and a need to try to make up for the mess he had created. When Tharn had been released from the hospital, Type’s parents had insisted the couple stay at the resort until Tharn was fully healed. Type had reluctantly agreed but he selfishly knew that the further Tharn was away from work, the more likely he was to relax and that meant spending more time together.

“What was is this time?” Type had to admit it was a dream come true watching his father dote on Tharn even if it was often to the said man’s annoyance.

“He wanted to teach me your entire family history. Starting with your great, great, great, great grandfather who…”

“Supplied seafood to the royal family!” Type finished with a barely contained grin. It was tradition for all Thiwat men to know their family history and if his father was cramming it down Tharn’s throat then that could only mean his father truly meant what he said and almost was his silent way of agreeing to what Type had planned. His hand moved carefully to his pocket, the box sitting snug against his thigh.

“When do we head home. I love the ocean and being here with you but I miss our bed and having fun in it.” Tharn wagged his eyebrows suggestive and Type rolled his eyes.

“One more day you horn dog and we are not having sex until the doctor gives the go-ahead. And even then I should make you go for another week without it, you told my dad about our entire sex life.”

Tharn pouted, “I was bleeding to death, my brain to mouth filter wasn't exactly working."

Type rolled his eyes but the reminder still made his stomach churn. Tharn moved over to him placing slow, sensual kisses to Type's shoulder, hand sneakily sliding across to his inner thigh.

"And we will see how you last without it. We both know who the horny one really is here. And the doctor said as long as it isn’t too strenuous some vanilla sex should be good. You know you could ride my dick or get down on your knees sucking…”

Type threw off Tharn's hand although admittedly he had been getting into it a bit to much, “Horny bastard!”

Tharn laughed and Type let himself watch with a soft smile forever grateful that his lover was still around to laugh.

“So you said you wanted to have dinner together tonight?” Tharn asked and Type nodded.

“Yeah, its the full moon party tonight. This place is going to be wild and mum and dad already have enough to deal with so I thought we pack a picnic and head to our spot.”

Tharn smiled, eyes sliding into happy little crescents, “Mmm I get you all to myself.”

Type slide off his chair and pulled Tharn close to him lips meeting in a kiss. One filled with longing and need.

“I’ll go grab the blanket and some food. I will be right back. You rest here and try to compartmentalize the info my dad gave you today. There will be a test!”

He was serious. There would be a test but he walked away giggling as Tharn sat there speechlessly. Heading to the large honeymoon suite his parents were using as a makeshift house he nervously heading in. His mother looked up, a buffet of food laid out before her.

“You ready?” She asked nervousness seeping into her own voice as shed added the final touch of relish to the dish. Type nodded and sat on a stool tapping his foot against the floor.

“There is no way he is going to say no. Any man would be lucky to marry my son!” came the booming of his father as he walked through the door with a flourish.

“Dad shut up!” Type hissed while his mother slapped her husband’s shoulder. Thiwat held up his hands in defeat.

“Sorry sorry! You ready my boy?” He asked slapping his son on the back.

Type nodded but his heart was in his throat as his mother quickly began packing the basket. She finished and handed him the goodies, tears in her eyes.

“Mom, why are you crying now?”

She wiped her face and sniffed, “Oh sorry sweetheart. It’s just after everything that is happened we need something good to happen.”

With a pout, Type walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the head wrapping his arms around her still feeling like a child as his father joined them pulling both of them into a hug.

Type let the warmth of his family wash over him and finally, he pulled away ready to go find the man who tonight he would ask to be his husband. His father gave him a pat on his back.

“Good luck son. And if he breaks your heart I’ll break his kneecaps.”

Waving goodbye he headed off to find Tharn. His boyfriend was where he had left him lounging in the sun on the deck, head bobbing to the music coming from his phone hands following the drum beats. For a second Type stopped to stare just allowing himself to take in the image and remind himself that Tharn was there. He was alive.

“Alright, lazy let's go feast.” He called out swooning slightly as Tharn turned to look at him throwing that loving gaze in Type’s direction. God, he was such a sap.

They held hands as they walked up the hill to the spot slower than usual to make sure Tharn didn’t wear himself thin. On the horizon, the sun was already sinking beneath the rolling waves. They ate between flirtatious giggles like it was their first date and Type felt nervous enough that it added to the affair. Finally, with the food eaten and Tharn leaning against him, hand softly drawing figure eights into his thigh Type decided it was time.

With a deep breath, he nudged Tharn up to look at him.

“Tharn! I love you!”

Tharn smiled and pulled Type into a kiss.

“I love you too baby.”

Type smiled and stood up suddenly more nervous than he expected. He began to pace and naturally, Tharn got up to see if he was okay worry etched into his face. 

“Look I am a jealous, angry man and you are a horny asshole and yet we work. You made me feel things I never realized I would be able to feel. First with sex because holy fuck THE SEX but then I realized you are the one for me, my soulmate.”

He bit the inside of his cheek and began to recite Tharn’s song back to him

 _“I think about you in the morning_  
_And at night_  
_And the seconds in between_  
_A love eternal that you gave me_.”

His singing voice was high pitched and off-tune but the smile on Tharn’s face was worth it.

“I want to spend every day and every night with you. I want the world to know you are mine and I am yours.”

He pulled the box from his pocket, grabbing Tharn’s hand as he went down on one knee. Tharn’s eyes widened comically with the realization of what was happening.

“Tharn Thira Kirigun will you do me the honour of being my husband?”

Tharn the eternal crybaby was already sobbing as he pulled Type to his feet and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Type pulled Tharn closer deepening the kiss as Tharn's large hand gripped Type's hair and pulled him in. Desire was already beginning to pool in his belly and from the frantic way Tharn was touching him, they both were feeling the need. But Type pulled away biting his lip at the moan Tharn let out still trying to follow the kiss but his mouth went to Type's neck who was now making short work of the white button-up covering. Tharn impatient as always began to practically rip his own clothes off going back to capture Type's in a hungry kiss, teeth gnashing together.

Type pushed him back slightly as he felt his own shirt been pulled over his head.

"Wait here?"

He pointed to the cliff, which while secluded was still out in the open. Tharn's animalistic grin went straight to Type's dick and he practically growled out his next words.

"This way I can hear you scream!"

Type bite his lip and as they sunk onto the blanket, the night's sounds couldn't hide his groans of pleasure or the way he called out Tharn's name with such need or the way Tharn had moaned his own name as he came with hard and fast. Sweating and out of breath, the men came to lay on their back looking up at the full moon. Tharn ran a hand over his face shit-eating grin firmly in place. Type, on the other hand, sat up slightly leaning on his elbow.

“So is that a yes?”

Tharn laughed and cupped Type’s face between his big hands bringing him into a sweet loving kiss.

“Yes, Type Thiwat Phawattakun I will be your husband. In this life and the next, after all, we are eternal!”


End file.
